Princess High
by xxxkiba4everxxx
Summary: Do you have what it takes to be a Princess? Well Hinata Hyuga doesn't. After being threatend that Hinata will be doomed if she associate the school princes, by a certain pink haired b****, the school prince Sasuke Uchiha asks her out! Read to find out more! First Fanfic! *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1

***Hello! And welcome to my first fan fiction ever! Its sasuhina so please,if you don't like then Dont read it **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto**

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0

_Dear Hinata Hyuga_

_Congratulations. You have been excepted at konaha high school. We look forward to seeing you on the 5__th__ of September. We expect great achievements from you._

_Tsunade senju_

I could not believe what I just read. I read it over and over and over! I even pinched myself a few times. I, Hinata Hyuga has just been excepted to Konaha high! If you don't know what Konaha high school is then your missing out! Its only the most prestigious school in Konaha!

" N-NEJI-NII-SAN, COME QUICK!" I screamed, and neji came running with messy hair and a hairbrush in his hand.

"Hinata,are you alright?"

I grinned and and laughed shyly.

" I-I just got a letter from K-K-Konaha high, and I'm officially accepted!" I said cheerfully and Went Over to hug him. " A-a-and it's all thanks to you for helping me with my studying! Arigato Neji-nissan!"

Neji hugged me back and smiled warmly at me. Me and Neji are like cousins with benefits!... okay that just sounded wrong. Were just really close family members. Neji is a year older than me and goes to Konaha high. We both belong to a very powerful family, the Hyuga family. We both got disowned from the family and decided to start our own life. We live in a small two bedroom apartment. Its not as good as our house back when we were a part of the Hyuga family, but its better than having your destiny picked out for you.

"When do you start school?" Neji asks letting me go.

" two days from now." I reply

"I see, we should do our scool supply shopping." Neji remarks "how about today?"

I nodded my head and smiled. This is going to be the best school year ever!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I smoothed out my uniform's skirt for what seemed like the 100th time, I guess it my way of showing I was nervous and Neji noticed it.

" Hinata, theres nothing to be nervous for." He said camly.

" your right.." I reply

Just then Nejis bubbly girlfriend, Tenten came and squashed us in a big group hug.

"Hinata-chan! Neji- kun!" she squealed

"ne, Tenten can you let us go? Its hard for me and Hinata to breath." Neji asked. Tenten let us go and smiled sweetly at me. Tenten and Neji have been dating ever since middle school. She too is one year older than me. She's not only my best friend, shes like a big sister to me.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! It felt like just yesterday you were in kindergarten! And here you are starting high school at a prestigious school! My little baby is growing up so fast!" she cooed

"Tenten, Hinata is only one year younger than us and she is **NOT **your baby." Neji explained

"Well, when I do have kids I want him or her to be like Hinata-chan!" Tenten pouted

I watched them bicker at each other, there so amusing to watch. But I guess that's what makes them the perfect couple.

Suddenly the bell rang and I bid my farewell to Neji and Tenten. And started looking for my class.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 Princess High oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Sorry I'm late!" I apologized as I bowed.

"No worries, just please sit down and take a seat. The teacher was really beautiful. She had scarlet red eyes and beautiful black hair. But she wore such heavy make-up!

As I was walking to a seat I chose I couldn't help but feel the whole class was looking at me. I mean I was just late, nothing wrong with that! A few girls giggled as I past them. When finally got to my seat, there was a beautiful girl with pink hair and sea green eyes smirking at me. I chose to ignore it and sat on my seat. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind.

" What are you doing wearing a knee length skirt at _princess high_?" she questioned me.

"P-p-p-princess high?" I questioned.

"Oh forget it, you just made your yourself a bully target at princess high."

Huh? What's princess high? I thought this was konaha high school? I swear, something fishy was going on here. What did she mean by 'princess high'? What did she mean by my knee length skirt? And what did she mean by making myself a bully target?

"Ahem class" the teacher spoke " my name is miss. Kurenai, and I will be your homeroom teacher, I might even have some of you in my English class too. Since it's the first day of school I want each of you to introduce yourself to your class mates. Any volunteers?"

A guy with gorgeous blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes rose his hand and started talking.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, Believe it! I love ramen and I really like the ramen from ichirakus! And my dream is to become Hokage of Konaha!"

Naruto…Uzamaki… I can tell from this moment he is someone special. Such bright personality and so sweet. Not to mention how good he looks.

"Any other volunteers?"

The girl with the pink hair raised her hand up next confidently with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and the hobbies I like are…Well the person I like is… Well not like I mean…" she then erupted to a few giggles and blushed "And my dream is to… BE SASUKE KUN'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Seriously? Not trying to be rude or anything but isn't that supposed to be personal? Sakura Haruno is someone I'm not going to get along with.

"Sasuke-kun! Introduce yourself next!" Sakura squealed

The guy named Sasuke stood up earning a few giggles in the class, and started to talk.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" did he have to speak so dangerously low? "I do not particularly like anything nor do I love anything. My hobbies include playing soccer with my big brother and my dream is to be the head of the Uchiha family."

Um… Sasuke is very interesting…he seems to be on the gloomy side. I can tell you were just going to be acquaintances from this day on. As students introduced themselves I realized that all the girls were wearing short skirts above their knees, having that thought I could tell I was going to be the last to talk. As my time came up I stood up very slowly and noticed all the girls were smirking at me.

"M-m-my n-n-name is H-h-hinata H-h-hyuga and M-m-my hobbies are p-p-pressing flowers and s-s-spending time with my c-c-cousin. I-i-I currently d-d-don't have a d-d-dream y-yet."

I sat back down and noticed people were passing notes to each other. As they read the note, they looked at me and started giggling. I ignored it and tried to pay attention to what miss. Kurenai was talking about. But then I saw a note on my desk. I opened it and I couldn't believe what it said.

_Hinata hyuga, the loser doesn't have a chance with my Sasuke-kun or any other boy!_

I guess I spoke to soon when I said "this is going to be the best school year ever.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

** Sasukes P.O.V.**

I swear these girls are just plain annoying! I mean most of them are tolerable but the girl I cant stand is Haruno. I mean at class she just blurted that she wants to be my girlfriend, isn't that something that should be kept personal?

"TEME!"

"What is it dobe?

"Sakura-chan is waving at you! Wave back!"

I looked up at Sakura and she was waving and blowing kisses at me. I just flipped her a bird.

"Teme! How can you do that to Sakura-chan?"

"Easy, because she's annoying,"

"Can't you see she really likes you?"

"And can't she see I don't like her?"

God, Naruto's just so annoying sometimes! I stood up and walked away from the cafeteria. I went to the schools roof and watched the scenery of our football field. As I was looking out something caught my eye. It's the girl from homeroom that was late. Every girl was making a fuss how princess don't wear knee length skirts in princess high. I watched as waved to Hyuga neji and his girlfriend…wait were they related? Yes! They both had the same eyes. No way. The soon to be a victim of bullying was related to one of the popular people at school. But that's not what surprised me about her. Its how she smiled… it was so sincere and genuine…unlike Sakura's. theres some thing about her that makes me feel all warm inside…

**How was that? Please no flames I'm scared of bullying! But constructive critisim is aloud!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Its me shifa! (shee-fa) and heres chapter 2 of "princess high"! thx so much 4 the reviews I am in your debt it! made my day!**

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Princess high 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

I had just found Neji and Tenten. When they see me they smile and walk towards me. So far my day at Konaha high is going…'great' or should I call it _princess high_?

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten yelled running towards me with open arms ready to give me a hug, and I allow that with a small smile on my face.

"oh, you! Did you know how worried Neji was? He was ready t-" Tenten was cut off by Neji clasping is hand on her mouth.

"Er, Hinata how was class?" Neji asked

"U-um it w-was a-lright…" I forced a smile.

"Ne, niisan w-why do t-the freshman g-girls call the s-s-school _p-p-princess h-high_?" I asked

"Princess high?" he echoed

" Oh sweet kami" Tenten groaned "Its something one of the freshman girls thought up of last year. Remember? Me and you were 'crowned' princess and prince?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now" Neji stated " all the girls were wearing skirts above their knees or shorter,and wore miniature tiaras,and everyone who passes the princess test which is to become really popular before the school year ends is offcially a 'princess'.

"I-I s-see, well I just n-noticed all t-the g-girl w-wearing s-short s-s-skirts."

Suddenly out of nowhere Sakura came out of nowhere and started talking to Neji and Tenten in a sickly sweet voice!

"Hello Neji-senpai and Tenten-senpai!" Sakura cooed before looking at me with a disgusted look on her face "What the hell are you doing talking with _her_? You guys are way out of her league!"

I felt so humiliated. I looked at Tenten and Neji they both had shocked and angered looks on their faces.

"Listen, Haruno-san, do you have any Idea who this person happens to be?" Neji asks.

" A loser?"

"SHES HIS COUSIN DAMNIT!" Tenten screeched "AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Really? I mean you guys are so popular and shes…Well not!"

Tenten lost it and punched sakura so hard she fell, and boy let me tell you what bad timing! Tsunade-sama just happened to walk in and see Tenten punch sakura.

"What's going on?" Tsuande-sama demanded. I looked at Sakura and she started to fake cry.

"Sakura-san are you alright?" she rushed to her aid.

"Yes…I'm okay." She sniffed

"Tenten in the office! NOW!" Tsuande-sama ordered.

I watched as Tenten walked off with Tsunade. I felt as if it was my fault.

" Tsunade–sama and I are good friends" Sakura stated as she got up and dusted dirt off her uniform and fixed her tiara.

"Haruno, you better stay away from my cousin!" Neji warned

"Yeah, yeah whatever, oh and you" she pointed at me "You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun. Obviously I'm going to be the princess this year and Sasuke-kun is MY prince, but that shouldn't be a problem since he doesn't have bad taste. As if you have a chance with him."

Those words cut me real deep. I knew from this moment that I'm doomed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0 Princess High 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So far my day at '_princess high' _going horrible! Nobody would associate with me. I guesss I shouldn't be surprised what do you expect when you wear a knee length skirt and no tiara on your first day of school at princess high? I was really upset that Uzamaki Naruto was interested in Sakura, but Sakura was interested in Sasuke. Sirously? The guy doesn't like her so why can't she give Naruto a chance? It was the end of the school day and I couldn't be any happier! I watched as Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke while Naruto was trying to flirt with Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, give me a chance please!" Naruto pleaded.

"Listen you idiot! My heart belongs to Sasuke!" she stated

"But he's not even interested in you!" Naruto remarked

"Sasuke and I are ment to be!" she sneered "Your nothing like him you're a failure, your dumb and your ugly! No girl would be interested in your blond hair or your creepy blue eyes!"

How dare she? How could she say these things without feeling guilty! Narutos face for a long time. His faced showed sadness and sorrow. He stood up and walked out of the classroom. I sat in my seat for a few seconds and thought weather I should go and comfort him. I don't know what came over me but I stood up and tried to catch up with him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

I found Naruto he was standing in front of his lockers and punching it.

"U-u-uzamaki-kun!" I yelled

He looked at up at me and straightend himself out.

"Um… do you need anything?"

"i-i-i-I…w-wwell..i j-j-just.." I stammered. I took a huge breath of air and pour my thoughts out as words

"Y-you S-s-shoudnt listen to wh-what H-haruno-san says. In m-my eyes, you're n-not a f-f-failure. A-and your definatly n-not u-ugly a-at all! Y-your b-b-bright b-b-blond h-h-hair c-c-could b-bright a-a-anyones d-d-ay, a-a-and y-y-your e-e-eyes c-c-compliments y-y-our h-hair!

I couldn't believe what I just said. I felt like an idiot. I looked at Narutos expression and it looked as if he was shocked.

"S-sorry, I-I t-talk n-n-nonsen-"

"No it's not that" he interrupted me "its just that no one has ever said anything like that to me."

I blushed and twiddled with my fingers and suddenly the bell rung.

"Whats your name?"

"H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga!"

"It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" He grined

"y-y-you t-too Uzamaki-kun!"

"Call me by my first name!"

"O-o-okay, N-Naruto k-k-un!"

He grinned his fox grin and grabbed his back pack.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" he turned "And thanks!"

Naruto-kun, is someone I really admire from this day on…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Princess high ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Naruto Uzamaki talked to me!

Naruto Uzamaki talked to me!

Naruto Uzamaki talked to me

I'm so happy I could cry!

I had to go back to class because I forgot my book bag in there. As I got to the class I noticed someone was in the class. I realized it was Sasuke Uchiha. As I made my presence cleared he stared at me for quite a while befor he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned me

"I j-just frogot m-my b-bag, s-so I c-came t-to g-get it"

"Hn… your related to Neji Hyuga right?"

"y-yes, W-w-were b-b-both c-c-cousins."

"Whats your name again?"

"H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga…"

What's with all these questions? I was ready to leave until he grabbed my hand and pinned me into the wall.

"Go out with me"

**How was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Well I would love to hear your thoughts! Please no flames im scared of them! Oh and pease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***** **omg! I love reading your guys reviews so much! Your Reviews make my day! So heres Chapter 3 for Princess High! Remember constructive criticism is aloud and you can suggest what should happen next! Oh and sorry Hinatas stutter sounded like that I misinterpret a review from someone!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Princess High **

"Go out with me"

"Huh?"

"Go out with me" he repeated in a matter of fact tone.

"A-ano…could you p-please let go of me?" I asked. He still had me pinned against the wall, holding both of my wrists tightly.

"Not until you answer my question." He replied

Oh my god! What do I say? Neji and Tenten are probably wondering where I am. Why does this have to happen to me? Why? Why? WHY?

"Ano… w-will y-you let me th-think about it, please?" I asked hoping he would let me go.

"I want an answer now." He demanded. His grip on my wrists tighter and leaned closer to my face and whispered in my ear "And I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

My eyes widen as he smirks. What Is this guy? Is he like some kind of womanizer?

"Th-that's not fair!" I cried.

"So ?"

"Uchiha!" A voice interrupted us. We both looked at the doorway to see Neji and Tenten.

"Neji nii-san!" I cried out relieved

"Hyuga" Sasuke greeted.

"What the hell are you doing to Hinata-chan?" Tenten yelled.

"I was just asking her out."

"Like we'd allow that!" Tenten and Neji both said at the same time.

Neji grabbed my hand gave Sasuke a death glare.

"Stay away from my cousin, Uchiha." Neji threatened

As Neji pulled me out of the class I couldn't help but look back. I looked at Sasuke's expression , it looked as if he was lonely. I almost felt bad for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oPrincess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn Uchiha, who does he think he is!" Neji muttered

"Hinata, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tenten asked

"N-no he j-just simply asked me o-out" And not take no as an answer.

"Ne Tenten-chan…." I called out

"Hm?" she said informing me I had her full attention.

"I'm s-sorry got in t-trouble today…B-because of me." I said as I bowed my head down "Please f-forgive m-me.."

I was bowing so I had no idea what was going on. Tenten hadn't said anything, but I know both her and Neji were listening. I tensed when I felt a hand on my shoulder but quickly relaxed. I looked up to see Tenten smiling at me.

"Hinata it wasn't your fault, it was that bitch Sakuras fault." She stated

"B-but you still got in trouble!" I retorted "Its only f-fitting that I should apologize!"

Tenten's smile just got wider, and before I knew it, I was locked in Tenten's warm hug.

"Baka…" Tenten whispered "Always thinking about others before yourself. You need to be selfish sometimes…"

I didn't know what to say, all I could do was hug Tenten back. I don't know how long the hug lasted but we were interrupted when Neji made the sound of clearing his throat.

"Lets go Hinata-Chan!" she said cheerfully

"God, you act like her mother Tenten." Neji remarked

"ne, Hinata-chan!" Tenten said, ignoring Nejis remark " if you _really_ do want to make it up to me, than you could treat me to your cooking!"

"Mm!" I replied

o0o0o0o0 Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o

** The Next Day**

Me and Neji were walking to school, Tenten wasn't with us because we haven't passed by her house yet and that's when we all walk to school together. But at the moment it was just Neji and me.

"Hinata, if anything happens at school, you know you can talk to me." He said out of the blue

"Huh?"

"That Haruno girl is probably going to be bullying you, judging from what happened yesterday."

"Oh…" I just remembered, im a bully target at 'princess high'

"You know, you can tell me if anything happens." He assured me.

"I k-know Neji-nissan" I smiled at him "but y-y-you shoudnt w-worry about me so much."

"But that's what Nii-sans are for." He smiled back at me .

Neji…he has always been there for me. He really nii-san the best cousin you could ever ask for.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Princess High

I was at my locker, getting my textbooks. But everyone who passed me, who happened to be in my class started to laugh at me. What's so funny? As I passed the hallways the same thing happened. Am I really that amusing to look at? As I finally reached my class, a crowd of students were laughing and chattering about something written on the board. I put my textbooks down on my desk and sat on my desk. When I made my presence clear, everyone was pointing at me and laughing. When they moved away from the black board I felt as if time stopped. On the board was a badly drawned picture of me and words such as 'loser', 'dork'and 'ugly' written in colored chalks.

"it's the loser!" Sakura pointed and laughed

I got up and went to the board to erase the content on the board, but I couldn't fould the eraser though.

"Aren't you gonna Erase it?" Sakura taunted .

I knew she had planned this. She had hid the erasers so I would have to erase it with my hands. I knew it was useless to look for the eraser, so I used my hands to wipe the chalk. I felt chalk on my hands and I cringed at the feling. The whole class roared with laughter as I continued cleaning the board. Then suddenly I felt something hit my back. And it was dusty too. It was the erasers

"Why don't you use those?" Sakura smirked

I slowly looked behind me and saw the class laughing at me.

"You suck!" Sakura's friend, Ino yelled

"Fuck off!" Sakuras other friend, Karin said.

"You're not fit to be a princess!" Sakura yelled and smirked.

I couldn't take this anymore. Tears were threatened to come out of my eyes. I bowed my head to not show it. I ran out of the classroom, but bumped into someone on the way. I looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at me with confused and shocked faces at me.

"What happened?" they both said

I chocked a sob and got up and immediately got up and ran away, not caring what people thought.

As I got to the bathroom I locked myself in the bathroom stall and cried my heart out. That was the most humiliating thing ever to happen to me. 10 minutes later I got myself together and washed my face and hands. I checked my watch to see what time it was, class didn't start for another 15 minutes. As I made my way to class tried to ignore the points and laughter. As I got to the class I sat in my seat and waited for class to start. I bowed my head to make my bangs cover my face. I could feel Sasuke's and Narutos stare on me.

"Wheres your textbooks?" a voice startled me. I looked up to see sakura smirking at me.

I looked on my desk. My text books weren't there! I looked on the floor but my textbooks weren't there!

"Why don't you look in the trash?" Ino offered

Noway! They put my textbooks on the trash! Those textbooks cost me a lot too! I needed them back and I don't care if I would have to pick in the trash to find them. I stood up and started looking through the garbage. Oh god did it smell bad!

"EW! WHAT IS SHE DOING?" I heard someone say

I ignored the 'Ews' and 'gross' and all those other comments and continued to look through the trash for my books. When I got to the bottom, my textbooks weren't there. I looked up to see Sakura and her friends smirking at me. I gave them a pleading look.

"Hmm. If they aren't there than there probably in the schools trash!" Sakura said in a snobby voice

I got up and left the classroom, out of the school onto the garabge area. The school has a hut looking garbage disposal and its where all the garbage goes. I open it and find my textbooks. I kneel down to look at them and it has words written such as 'ugly' and 'die' on it. I felt like crying. As I was going through my textbooks I suddenly felt a painful kick in my back and I fell into the garbage. The door closed and I heard a 'click' and I knew I was locked.

"Let me out please!" why did I even bother? Like they were going to help me. I kneel down and started to cry. As I continued to cry I didn't heard the door being unlocked. I was surprised when the door opened, but I was more surprise the person who opened the door…Sasuke Uchiha.

**Ne? how did ya like that? Please review and no flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Due to amazing reviews I have decided to update this piece of shit! So, yeah…**

**Disclaimer: this fan fiction is a not profit project. Naruto, naruto shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto,T.V. Tokyo and viz media. So please go support the official release…and my food bill…just kidding!**

**Warning: OOC**

0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Princess high-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All I could do was stare at him. Why would he help me? He barley pays attention to his fan club…but then again he did ask me out yesterday. Anyway, he crouched down so his height was at my level, his hand reached out and pulled my bang so he could see his eyes. I slapped his hand away; no way am I going to show him that I was crying. I looked at him through my bangs and saw a hurt expression on his face. But it quickly faded. He stood up and offered his hand, I hesitantly took it. As he pulled me up, I noticed that he had my book bag.

"Why-why do y-y-you have my b-book bag?" I asked him.

"Because were skipping school." He said bluntly

"I-I can't d-do that!" he gave me look before he smirked.

"Do you want to go to class without your textbooks and smelling like shit?" he questioned, I said nothing. "Then let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me.

"B-but Neji-niisan, wi-will worry!" I protest. He gave me an annoyed look and said

"I'll text my friend, to tell Neji where you are and that you're safe." Without any Other word, he grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot. We were approaching his car when he suddenly paused. He turned around and gave me a pull. Clumsy as I am I tripped and and ended up falling on his chest.

"You know" he whispered. "Were still holding hands."

As soon as he said that I quickly jumped up and pulled my hand away from. I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Get in" he demanded I obeyed quickly as soon as he unlocked the car. I sat on my seat and strapped on my seat belt. I look over at Sasuke to find him smirking at me. I gave him the cocked eyebrow look, but that made him chuckle.

"Your facial expressions are…_amusing" _he stated emphasizing the word amusing.

"A-ano Th-thanks?" I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. Sasuke just smirked wider.

"Anytime" He turned to face and winked at me. I blushed as that annoying smirk graced his face again. So after our little…'moment' he started the engine and exited the parking lot. As he was driving I couldn't help but look at him. Then it hit me. Where is he taking me?

"A-ano U-u-uchiha-sa-" I was cut off by Sasuke's voice interrupting me.

"Sasuke" he said firmly.

"Wh-what?" I asked dumbly. He turned around to face me and smirked.

"Call me Sasuke." I sighed but continued none the less.

"O-okay Sasuke-kun,I w-was j-j-just wondering where y-y-you are taking m-me." I asked.

"My house." He said buntly. My eyes widen and I was about to protest,but before I could say anything want Sasuke spoke."I'm not going to rape you or anything…unless you _want _me to." He offered.

"N-no thanks."I said, feeling violated and disgusted.

0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0oo0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we got to Sasuke's home all I could do was gape. It was amazing. I felt like there were not enough words to describe it. I didn't know how long I stood there staring but I felt Sasuke grab my hand and led me inside the house. When we got inside the house, the house looked twice as good as it did outside. I took off my shoes and so did Sasuke. Not noticing he was still holding my hand, he squeezed it to pull me out of my trance. I looked towards him to find him looking at me with his signature smirk.

"Still holding hands." He said in a sing song voice.

"Otouto, skipping school already?" a velvety voice spoke out of nowhere. I look towards where Sasuke was looking to find a drop dead gorgeous man in what seemed like he could be in his early twenty's. He looked exactly like Sasuke. When his eyes met mine, he smiled a heart melting smile. I guessed he would be his brother, since he looks too young to be a father.

"Sasuke, you never told us you had a girlfriend." The gorgeous man stated. I wanted to protest and tell him that I was not his girlfriend, but something didn't let me.

"She's not my girlfriend, niisan" Sasuke sighed and turned to look at me with a sad smirk. "Shes just…a good friend."

So this person is Sasuke's brother.

"where are my manners?" Sasuke's brother laughed hearty. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"H-hinata Hyuga! The p-pleasure is all m-mine!" I squeaked out. Itachi smiled a charming smile while Sasuke had a scowl on his face.

"Hinata, is here too clean herself up." Sasuke explained "Tell one of our maids to come up and wash her clothes."

Without another word Sasuke grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards where he was walking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

I was with Sasuke in his bedroom and I was standing there like a total idiot while Sasuke rummaged through his clothes.

"Here" he handed me a t-shirt and shorts "Wash up in my bathroom and when you're done, change into those clothes."

I just nodded my head, and entered the bathroom. my reaction to Sasuke's bathroom was the same to his house. There was a decent sized bathtub with rose petals sprinkled into the water. The bathroom smelled like roses and lavender and vanilla mixed together.

'Sasuke…you lucky bastard.'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Princess High 0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

** SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I was currently in a deep thought on Hinata and me. What does she **NOT** see in me? I mean I got it all! Looks, grades and the best reputation. Any girl would kill to be with me. Then it hit me. Sakura. She'd probably kill Hinata if she was my girlfriend! I groaned out loud. Why must I be cursed with a stupid fan club? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my bathroom door unlocked. I turn my heads to see Hinata in my t-shirt , which was a little big for her. And my shorts which were kind of baggy. God she looked so cu-

THUMP! I fell out of my bed. Real smooth Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! A-are you 0-okay?"

"yeah…I'm all right."

She offered me her hand which I obviously took. I stood up and stared at her beautiful flushed face. I didn't how long I was looking at her until she started snapping her finger in front of my face. I sat down on my bed r and beckoned her to do the same. And she did. I watched her as she twiddled with her fingers. A couple of times it looked as if she was about to say something.

"Sasuke-k-kun?"

"hm?"

"ano.." she started as she blushed. "Th-thank you f-f-for saving me today and a-all you h-have done."

"Hn. It was nothing." I replied

"i-is there a-anything i-I can do for you?" She offered. I raised a brow at this.

"Anything?" I questioned.

"S-something r-reasonable..then y-yes."

I thought for a while. Ding! She said anything and something reasonable. I sat up and smirked at her.

"Actually, there is something you can give me."

"Really? What is it?" she brightened up. I leaned in and cupped her face. Her face right now was priceless!

"A kiss" before she could say anything else, I pressed my lips against her soft ones. I was still holding her face which made it hard to tell what she was thinking. Hinata wasn't kissing back or anything which was making me frustrated! I slowly pulled away gazing intensively at her. She had a look of sorrow and confusion mixed in her faces., tears ready to spill out of her eyes. Before I could say anything she stood up and ran out of my room. Crap!

0o0o0o Princess High 0o00o0o0

Sasuke Uchiha kissed me!

Sasuke Uchiha kissed me!

Sasuke Uchiha kissed me!

That wasn't supposed to happen! Sakura is going to kill me! No wait! Forget about Sakura, My first kiss was supposed to be with Naruto! I cant believe it! He stole my first kiss. I was so upset that ran his room without saying anything! I barley know this house so I was basically running around randomly trying to find a way out.

Real genius Hinata…real genius …

Anyway! I was running desperately trying to find a way out, but my tears made it hard to see. I didn't notice that there was someone in front of me and I bumped into him. I made an "oof" sound and fell on the ground. I wiped my eyes quickly and quickly looked up to apologize to the person I bumped into but before I could say anything, my eyes widened because the person was wearing a swirly orange mask , orange T-shirt and baggy jeans. What kind of person is this?

"Huh? Deidara-senpai! Tobi found a cute girl!" The masked man yelled. Before I could stand up, he enguffeld me in to a tight hug. I cant breath!

"Tobi, shut the hell up,un!" the person name Deidra sneered. He walked over to us and bonked Tobi on the head. Tobi released me from his tight grip to ease the pain where he'd been bonked. I looked so stupid right now! I felt like a lost puppy. The guy named Deidara looked at me and I flinched.

"Who's this cutie,un?" Deidara coed and smiled. I said nothing I just took a step back.

"Get the hell away from her!" a voice yelled. I looked back to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled out in relief and smiled a warm smile!

0o0o0o Princess High 0o00o0o0

**Sorry for the cliffy! Anyway Akatsuki fun next chapter! Please review and read. Oh and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next please don't hesitate to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys its me again sorry for making you guys wait heres the story. btw anyone else love big bang?**

**warning: ooc,Sakura bashing and scary urban legends.**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto will never understand a Sasuhina fan's suffering!**

**special thanks to Candymari and guest for proof reading my writing. :)**

* * *

"Sasuke!" I cried out in relief.

"I said get the hell away from her!" Sasuke repeated himself.

"Chill Sasuke." The blond girl…or boy started. "No matter how cute your girl is, she's not my type, Un."

The…'man' looked at me and smiled a charming smile.

"My name is Deidara, what about you?" He asked politely but charmingly.

"H-Hinata Hyuga, N-ice to meet y-y-you." I

"Hinata-chan! What a cute name!" a voice behind me exclaimed. I suddenly felt something or should I say someone glomp me. "You can call me Tobi!"

"N-nice to m-meet you T-Tobi" I smiled slightly.

"Kawaii! Tobi hasn't even known you for a hour and he already loves you Hina-Hime!"

Hina-hime? Who is this guy? Why does he refer himself in third point of view?

"Don't call her that!" I heard Sasuke yell.

"Whats going on?" I heard another voice. I turned around and saw the most beautiful red head I have ever seen in my life! He had a red T-shirt that said 'Puppet Master'. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with chains wrapped around his waist. I could have sworn he was wearing eyes make-up. I didn't notice I was staring at him until I felt him grab my chin and tilt my head so that my pale eyes were locked on to gorgeous brown ones.

"Hiya doll-face." He smirked when he saw me blush. "What's your name?"

"H-H-Hinata Hyuga" I manage to blurt out.

"Hinata Hyuga." He said as if he was tasting my name. he smiled at me and that only made me blush harder. "What a perfect name for a girl that has a face of a doll."

"Sasori my man!" Deidara greeted. "I wouldn't do that or Sa-"

"GET OUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

Me? Sasuke's girl? Um, not gonna happen. Ever. Ever. EVER!

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard a booming voice yell. I turn to where I heard the voice to find a white haired with striking…Pink eyes? He wearing a button up shirt. The guy left four buttons unbutton to reveal his masculine chest. I was surprised that I didn't get a nose bleed. There were two other people behind him. One was a guy with blue skin. He was smirking revealing his sharp teeth. He reminded me of a shark. He was wearing a finding nemo shirt which made me smile. The other guy however was a bit creepy. He was wearing a mask that covered his face but showed his eyes. Green eyes with red sclera. Hmm…intrestig. He was wearing black shirts. Cough-emo-cough. But he had money sign necklace wrapped around his neck. He must be a pimp! I almost pee'd myself when his eyes locked on mine and widen with amaxment.

"It's Hinata Hyuga! The ex-heiress to the Hyuga family!"

I felt my head get woozy. Before I knew it,I had fainted.

O0o0o0o0 Princess High o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Hinata!" I heard a voice yell. Why is it so dark?

"Hinata! Are you there?"

Sasuke?

I slowly open my eyes to see Sasuke looking down at me with concerned eyes. I smile slightly but it quickly disapeardwhen I saw those crazy men in the background.

"Hina-Hime,your okay!" Tobi squealed as he enguffled me with a tight hug.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull him off me.

"ENOUGH!" a scary voice boomed. I made a small ' eep' sound and grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?" I heard Itachis voices ask. I opened to see him, looking at me concerned eyes. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head yes. Itachi's lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"Well that's good." He turned to Sasuke who had now replaced his worried face with his usual expressionless look. "Me and the rest of the Akatsuki are going to tell ghost. You and Hinata in?"

"No tha-"

"YES!"

They both look at me with shocked looks. No way I'm gonna face Sasuke after him kissing me!

o0o0o0 Princess High o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**Warning: These are actual Japanese urban legends. These are sort of super natural stories. i ca- ah what the heck! you'll be fine!**

"Okay now that were here, who will start first?"

Sasuke, who was giving me the silent treatment sat across the room, glaring at me. What did I do? He was the one who kissed me. Anyway we were all sitting in a dark room with only one candle lit everyone was still trying to come up with a good story.

"Tobi does!" I looked over at Tobi who was raising his hand like school boy who wanted to answet the teachers questions. The rest of the people looked at him annoyed.

"Fine you can go first un." Deidara sighed.

"Okay!" Tobi cheered. "There once was a man. And he was no ordinary man! He was beautiful!"

No offence to Tobi but his cheerful voice made everything sound less scary.

"He was so beautiful, girls would faint when they saw him. So he had to wear a golden mask and red cape!"

"Get to the scary part!" I heard hidan's voice yell.

"Hmp! Hina-Hime, Hidan's being mean to Tobi!"

"P-please by a-all means continue the story."

"Okay!" he cheered. "His name was aka manto and now legened has it that now he haunts school bathrooms offering red cloak or blue cloaks. Both which has a secret meaning behind it."

"Why does he hand out cloaks?" I heard Kakuzu ask.

"Patience my dear friend! Tobi will tell you."

"P-please go on!" I encouraged.

"Now imagine this!" Tobi demanded. I closed my eyes and listend to his voice.

"_Your sitting in class, but then you realize you need to use the bathroom. _

_As you make your way to the bathroom you see a man in a golden mask and red cloak._

_You feel oddly comfortable and approach closer to him. He talks in a charming monotone voice and asks you._

"_Which one do you prefer? Aka manto (Japanese for red cloak) or Ao manto (blue cloak)?"_

_Now be careful. If you should choose aka manto, he will chop your head in half and the blood will slide down your back making it look like you have a red cloak._

_But if you choose ao manto, he will grab your neck and chock you, until your skin is blue so it will look as if your wearing a blue cloak._

_And if you chose any other color, trust me that's just as bad as answering his question. If you do answer with another question, the floor will open and pale white hands will drag you into the deepest pits of hell._

_So far. There is no way to escape from aka manto._

I open my eyes hesitantly to see everyone gaping at Tobi. I was actually surprised my self. When did he become so serious. I heard someone clear there throat and speak up. it was Sasori.

"So…who's next?"

"A-ano I have a st-story to t-tell." I spoke up. I felt like eyes on me. I took a breath of fresh air and spoke.

"th-this is th-the story of Kashima Reiko ,A demon that travels through the world searching for her legs. But I must give you a warning it is said after a month Kashima Reiko will visit you in a month."

I felt everyone jolt when I spoke the last part. I smirked which was highly unlikely of me and picked up the candle.

"She will ask you question, and if you answer incorrectly…there will be horrible consequences to pay. But don't worry…I'll show you how to escape her."

I felt everyone lean in to hear the story.

"Kashima Reiko was a woman who once lived In Japan. One night she was walking the streets until a group of men captured her and abused her terribily."

"Was that supposed to be scary?" I heard Sasuke scoff.

"Hush otouto!" Itachi scolded. "Go on Hinata."

"Anyway. Like I was saying, she was abused terribly; the men left her to die while she called for help. Not knowing where she was crawling she collapsed unconscious on a railway track."

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with intense eyes.

"The train came and ran over her body. Slicing her legs from her torso." I took a huge breath of air and continued to talk. "It's said after you hear this story, Kashima Reiko will visit you in a month."

"Has she visited you?" I heard Hidan ask.

"Its only been two weeks." I replied casually.

"Where will she appear?" I heard…Kisame, I think was his name called out.

"She is said to be in girls bathrooms, but she may also appear in your at the middle of the night."

"Do you want to know how to escape her?" I asked. Everyone nodded there heads.

"Okay now close you eyes and imagine this. I looked to see everyone with there eyes closed waiting for me to speak.

_Imagine that a girl with long black hair crawling on her legs towards you. She asks you._

"_Where are my legs?"_

_Now you must answer by saying "meishin express way"_

_Then She will ask you "who told you this?"_

_You should say "Kashima Reiko told me this._

_Now be careful, she might ask you a trick question "Do you know my name?"_

_By all means do NOT say 'Kashima Reiko' you should reply with 'Kashima' which means masked death demon._

"y-you c-can o-open your ey-eyes now." I say amused my stuttering coming back, as soon as everyone opens their eyes I blow the candle.

"Tobi wants his mommy!"

o0o0o0o0o0 Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

We told lots Ghost stories like 'Kuchisake onna' and 'Okiku and the nine plates'. I was having so much fun that I forgot about Sakura and Sasuke kissing me. Then one by one everyone left. Then I realized it was me and Sasuke. Together. Alone. In a room. I wish Kashima Reiko was here now. I turn to Sasuke to find him asleep. 'Wow' I though he looks younger when he sleeps. I don't know how long I stared at him but all of the sudden he started to grunt and yell.

- Sasukes Dream Sequence-

_I looked back to see Kashima Reiko chasing after me. She was crawling onher elbows._

_Teke teke teke_

"_Leave me alone!" I scream._

_Teke teke teke_

"_Where are my legs?" she asks with a creepy smile_

_She grabs my legs ready to tear them apart. I wish I had listen to Hinata more carefully. _

_Sasuke!_

_Huh? That voice it sounds like Hinata._

-End of Dream sequence-

"Sasuke!" I cried as he opened his eyes. He was shaking terribly. He must have had an awful.

"Hinata…" he said his shaking not getting better.

"Sasuke-kun, it was just a dream." I assured him. I was about to let go of his hand until he grabbed my waist pulled me close to his body.

"Sasuke-kun?" He didn't say anything just pulled me in closer.

"Ahem!"

We both jump back at the shound and look towards the door way to find Itachi smirking at us. Sasuke calmy stood up and left the room. Great. Now I just made things even more akward. And if that's not enough I was left with a smirking Itachi.

"So just good friends huh?"

I said nothing. Why is life so confusing? Why didn't I know about Princess High? Why is it that Sasuke asked me out. I felt warm teats streak down my cheeks as I continued with my self-pity.

"Why?" I chocked out. "Why must I go through this?"

"Sorry but what are you talking about?"

I ignored him as I continued to cry to myself.

"Hey are you okay?" Itachi approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, was it something I said?"

I shook my head no as he sighed out in relief. He gave me a small smile a placed his hand on me.

"Let's go talk about it with some tea."

O0o0o0o0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I told Itachi about Sakura, locking me up in the trash and ruining my textbooks writing stuff on the black board, Sasuke asking me out and kissing me. He however did not show any emotion of shock. He just calmly sipped his tea and said "I see."

"Hinata-san,I know I might be asking for a lot but…"

"b-but?"

"Please consider my Brothers feelings."

"B-but I barley k-know him, and school will t-ten times tougher th-than before."

"Hinata…ever since our mother died…Sasuke has never been the same."

I gasp. Sasuke's mom died when he was little?

"But you…you look just like her…" My eyes widen after he says that. " I can see why Sasuke would have feelings for you. Your different than most girls."

"Hinata, give Sasuke a chance...He may not be like your 'prince charming'...but he might be better..."

Itachi stood up as a maid came with a bag in her hand.

"Here's your cloths dear!" the maid said in a motherly voice. I smile at as I turned to see where Itachi was but he was gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o Princess High o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Come were leaving." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. I say nothing but just nod my head 'yes'

As we get into the car he asks me for my address and I give it to him hesitantly. The drive back home was silent. We said nothing. As we got to my stop, my inner dare devil unleashes.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?" he spat. I winced at the sound of his voice.

"U-um I th-thought about…um w-well us, and m-maybe…"

"Spit it out!" he yelled

"I wouldn't mind to go out with you!" I cry out. I clasp my mouth with my hands. I didn't know what came over me. I was blushing like a tomato.

"N-nevermind…" I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt ready to get out of the car, until I felt hands on my waiste pull me back. I turn around to see Sasuke smirking at me. I was about to say something until he crashed his mouth onto mine. He started to kiss me passionately. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I felt his hands running in my hair going down to my waist and pulling me on top of him. Then he starts kissing my cheeks softly. Something changed in him. He was being gentle.

"Hinata…What ever happens I'll be there to protect you from Sakura." He whispers

"Th-thank you…" I whisper back as I lightly and playfully kiss his nose. He was about to pull me in for another kiss, but I stop him with my hand.

"I h-have to get g-going now…" I told him as he growls. He lets me go reluculantly and I get out of the car.

"see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah…Hina-hime."

I was about to say something back but Sasuke had already started the car and driven off.

* * *

**Review if you care! **


	6. Chapter 6

I reached my apartment and before I could even touch the door knob the door was opened with a furious Neji and a concerned Tenten. I was quickly embraced by Tenten.

"Hinata…you've got some explaining to do." Neji gritted out.

Oh great, it's gonna be a long night.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yelled Neji as I flinched.

"Don't yell Neji!" Tenten scolded him lightly.

We were all sitting on the floor, I was explaining what had happened this morning and Sasuke saving me and being so kind to me. I also told him about accepting Sasuke's feelings also.

It took a while for Neji to calm down. When he finally did he asked me to listen carefully to his word's.

"Hinata…I want you to break up with Sasuke and stay away from him."

After hearing those words from his mouth I looked up with him with wide eyes. I figured that he thought that I was going to obey his command, but its time I fight my own battles.

"N-no… I wo-won't Nii-san." I whispered.

I faced both Neji and Tenten with firm eyes that were on the verge of tears.

"I won't end m-m-my relationship w-with Sasuke because y-you command me t-to. I wa-want to get to kn-know S-sasuke, I see m-more than a cocky and ha-handsome prince charming, I see a l-lost boy…"

"You can't trust him! Because of him, Sakura will make your High school year a hell!" Tenten yelled punching her fist against the wall.

"S-so what?" the tears in my eyes started to streak own. "Wh-why does it matter if I should protect myself from being discriminated when I can save someone who needs hope?"

I stood up and wiped my tears. I looked both at Tenten and Neji right in the eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun is N-not using me,he wouldn't d-do that." I firmly stated. "As said before you sh-shouldn't judge a b-book by its c-cover."

And with that I left our living room and walked to my room. I immediately dived in my bed and pressed my face in to the soft pillow and let the tears soak the pillow.

Sasuke wouldn't use me….would he?

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and made my bento. I also made breakfast for Neji when he woke up. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him anymore. As soon as he woke up I was setting the table. When he walked in to the dining table I stood up already dressed in my uniform.

"You're not going to eat?" he questioned me.

I said nothing grabbed my school bag and walked right of our apartment. Soon as the morning fresh air hit me my guts felt as if they have been tied up. I couldn't wait to see what surprise high school would give me. Hear the sarcasm?

"Yo." I heard a familiar voice call. I looked to the side to see Sasuke with his car.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" I asked not happy to be seeing him so early.

"Um, I think I'm here to give you a ride." He smirked as he opened the passenger seat and stood there expecting me to accept his offer. But I hesitated, slowly Sasuke's smirk dropped.

"I told you I'm not going to' rape you, unless you want me to." He deadpanned

My ears redden at his remark.

"N-no th-that's not it! It's just…n-nothing" I explained I entered his car and waited him to enter from the other side. As soon as he entered I expected him to start the engine but he didn't. I turn to face him to find him glaring at me.

"What's your problem?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"it's y-you!" I retorted "B-because of you, my only family I have is tearingSapart! Because of you my high school year is going to be h-horrible! Because of you my life has been h-horrible since yesterday!

Sasuke's features seemed to soften, though his eyebrows remained furrowed. He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"listen, I'm not good at apologizing " he explained. "But I do feel bad for all the problems I caused you for you."

"N-no I'm Sorry… I'm just ha-having a difficult time r-right now…" I apologized and looked at him with hopeful face "I'm r-really s-sorry for yelling at y-you like that S-sasuke, I didn't mean to! Honest!

His hands soon to wrap around my torso like two snakes and before I know it Sasuke was embracing me. I lift me hand wrap them around Sasuke's torso.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

* * *

I asked Sasuke if he could drop me a block away from the school to avoid unwanted attention. At first he seemed hesitant but he reluctantly let me go. I was thinking about Sasuke, at first I was quick to judge him and stated that we were not going to get along.

But here I am dating him.

My thought was interrupted by the sound of people murmuring which made me realize I was finally at school. i had some people point at me and laugh but not as bad as yesterday. I entered my classroom and one again something about me was written on the board. I sighed and told myself I shoud have seen that coming.

"Listen, loser was being nice today so you don't have to use your hands to clean the board" Karin sneered and threw the eraser at me. I stood up and slowly walked towards the board. I lifted my hand to eraser the board but another strong hand interfered and took the eraser by force and roughly erased the board. It was sasuke! He furiously threw the eraser and kicked the teacer lecture stand.

"Which one of you is giving my girl a hard time?!" he yelled.

Every girl and some boys gasped. Sakura however looked half scared and half worried.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you standing up for her?" she asked uncertainly.

"Because I care for her that's why!" he responded in cold way which made Sakura flinch.

He grabbed my hand furiously and was about leave but before he did that he gave the class a glare from hell.

"If any of you do something like this again you will regret it!"

And with that he pulled me out of the classroom and led me into the halls.

* * *

As Sasuke was leading me to god knows where, I was looking at his back and admiring what he has just done for me. Sasuke suddenly stops but he doesn't face me. There's a window is near and he choses to look outside. Was he embarrassed? I noticed there was some chalk dust on his blazer. I slowly reach out and. grip his shoulder. I could tell that he felt my hand because soon enough he turned to face me with a questioned look.

"Th-thank you" I whispered as I dusted the chalk off his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, st-stood up to me, l-like he said he would."

Both of our eyes met. Sasuke reached his hand and touched my face; I let his fingers linger on my cheeks.

"I w-was told S-sasuke was using me a-and that I shoudn't trust Sasuke. But S-sasuke-kun has proved me th-that I can trust him." I smiled and Sasukes fingers slowly faded away from my cheeks

"Gah I got chalk on your face!" he scolded himself. I smiled and tried to suppress my giggles.

"Class, please welcome a new transfer student" Kurenai-Sensei announced happily "Please introduce yourself."

It was a boy with red hair and very pale skin. He had the kanji symbol for love and had dark eyes with no eyebrows. I could tell that most of the girls were swooning at the sight of him.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I'm pleased to meet you all."

Gaara was asked to sit next to me I stiffened when Kurenai-Sensei said that. There was something about gaara that frightened me. im sure he's a nice person, but he looked, somewhat intimidating.

After he took his seat our eyes met and we stared for a few seconds before quickly forcing my eyes away from him .

"Today we will begin a project about fairy tales." Kurenai-Sensei announced. I quickly became interested. I loved and read lots of fairy tales when younger.

"You will do this project in groups of three or more, and I will be assigning your group members."

I listened intently to Sensei as she called the groups, I heard lot's of groans and silent 'yes' from students.

"Group Seven" Sensei called out "Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

I could tell Sakura was happy and sasuke was probably groaning mentally.

"Group eight" Kurenai-called out "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino aburame. Also with the acceptation of Sabaku no Gaara"

How unfortunate of me. two guys I barley know and a guy who intimidates me.

I realized that kiba and shino weren't so bad. This could be a start of a new friendship. Gaara however was not as social, actually it was kiba who scocialized with me. shino here and then talked but gaara didn't speak unless spoken to.

"Class now that you have been introduced to your group I want you all to make separate essays each on a fairlytale you all agree on.

"So Hinata, you seem to know a lot about fairy tales, why don't you choose?"

I thought about it. Then I finally came to a decision.

"My f-favorite fairy tale was _b-beauty and the b-beast_. Do an-any of you know it?"

All three boys shook their heads 'no'. I began the tale of a girl named beauty and her bravery towards taking her father's place as a prisoner at a castle which their lived a beast who continuously asks continuously for her to marry him.

They all seemed to like the story, except for Gaara , but we all agree to do the project on _beauty and the beast _.

"Hinata-san, how do you know all these fairy tales?" Shino asked

"W-well I studied t-them when I was y-y-young" I replied honestly

"Really? That sounds pretty boring" kiba replied but I knew it was his opinion.

"I-I find th-them heartwarming. i unconsciously say.

I had so much fun with Kiba and Shino. Was I considered their friend or aquaintinces? My thoughts were interrupted by Kurenai-Senseis voice telling us English was over.

I bid my Farwell to Shino and Kiba and was about to head towards my desk

"Hyuga" An unfamiliar voice called "great job on telling _beauty and the beast_"

* * *

Yeah I know cheesy nding but hey at least I updated! Plz for give me I have been facing emotional difficulties lately . I plan to update "our love story" and a new fanfiction p.s whats beta reading.

PLz Review


End file.
